In today's motor vehicles, there are a multiplicity of components which transmit information to the driver and which generate acoustical and optical signals, potentially distracting the driver and diverting his/her concentration from the road traffic. Besides the classic car radio where the driver can listen to traffic news, these include, for example, navigational systems having optical and acoustical route guidance, mobile telephones provided with hands-free kits, i.e., car phones, and multifunctional display units having changing graphical interfaces. For that reason, to display city maps, road maps, routes, and other optical information, a motor vehicle is provided with a color display of an appropriate size for displaying television and video images.
The Internet and intranet have become important instruments for quickly acquiring information and for using services. However, difficulties arise when displaying information from the net, i.e., from web sites, in motor vehicles, due to ergonomic reasons, since, for example, brightly illuminated video displays can produce glare for the driver during nighttime driving. However, Internet web sites are always displayed with the coloration predefined by the web site provider. This can result in the legibility and display of web sites not being compatible with some applications. This is because, at the present time, the colors of web sites are not adaptable, without running the risk that adapting another web site using the same method results in this web site no longer being readable, for example, because the text and background color are suddenly identical or similar, so that no contrast at all or only a very poor contrast is achieved.
For that reason, it is an object of the present invention to display information from the Internet or intranet on a motor vehicle display that may enable the driver to take in the information with the greatest possible certainty.